In the Shadow of the Rising Sun
by Selita1990
Summary: One Shot. Kate is out enjoying a night with her bestfriend Heather. When the man of her dreams, decides to walk into the bar.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jackson Rathbone, and I've never met him. This fiction was just written for the pleasures of YxControl. Enjoy, bby.

ONE SHOT

I was sitting across from the bar, with my bestfriend Heather, drinking my second Sex on the Beach, and bobbing my head to the music, when 'he' walked into the bar. I almost spat my drink out in Heathers face. I felt all the blood rush from my brain, and it must of looked like I was about to hurl, because Heather jumped up, and moved clear out of the vomit she thought was coming.

"Shit, you look like hell," she told me. "Are you feeling okay?"

I didn't say anything; my attention was completely on the man that had just walked in the door. He was laughing and walking towards us, and talking to the guy he walked in with.

_'What the hell is he doing here?" _I thought.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him; he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that fit just right, and blue jeans. I raked my eyes over him, taking everything about him in. I realized my mouth was slightly hanging open and pressed my lips together tightly. He was about 3 feet away from me, when he made eye contact with me. I mumbled something unintelligible, and he smiled at me, and walked up to the bar, still about only 4 feet away.

"Shit," I said turning back to Heather.

"What was that?" she asked.

I groaned:

"My making a fool out of myself," I said. "He probably thinks I'm mentally handicapped after that show."

I took a long taste of my beer, and then slightly banged my head off of the bar counter.

"He's laughing at you," Heather told me.

"Ugh, Heather I know," I told her. "I all but drooled on his shoes just then."

"No, Kate. He's laughing at you banging your head off the damn counter."

My head snapped up, and my eyes immediately met his again. He was still laughing, but stopped when I looked at him. He just smiled at me, his eyes were intense. I got up and walked across the bar to the door, I needed some fresh air.

Heather followed me out, and lit a cigarette before the door even closed behind us. She slouched against the wall, and looked me up and down.

"What's got you panties in a bunch?" she asked.

"Shit, Heather," I half yelled. "You really didn't recognize him?"

She shrugged:

"Should I have?"

"Wow, buy a damn TV," I scolded her.

She just shrugged again, and took a draw of her cigarette. I felt calmer now, and took a deep breath and laughed at myself. I heard the door open and music filled the silence before it closed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard:

"Excuse me, do you have a light?"

"No, sorry I don't," I said turning around. "My friend does though."

Holy fuck, there he was. Looking too god damned sexy for his own damn good.

"It's fine," he said. "I don't smoke. Quit a while ago. I just came out here to ask you if I could buy you a drink."

My jaw dropped to the ground. My knees gave out on me, and I literally fucking fell into him. He caught me and held me up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I just… got dizzy from the cigarette smoke," I lied.

"It happens," he said. "So, that drink, are you up for it?"

The butterflies in my stomach, were fluttering their wings so hard, it made me feel half sick.

"Sure," I smiled at him.

"By the way, I'm Jackson Rathbone," he told me holding out his hand.

"Kate Dhaln," I said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jackson."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Kate," he winked at me and led me back into the bar.

"So what's your poison?" he asked.

"Budweiser," I told him.

He nodded his head and ordered two beers, and passed one over to me. I took another long taste, and noticed that he had been watching me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked becoming self-conscious.

He chuckled:

"No, you're perfect."

My face grew hot, and I knew I was blushing something fierce. He looked amused.

"So," he said. "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah," I said. "Not many places here to go, this is pretty much it."

"Maybe I'll see you here more often then," he said. "I'll keep an eye out for you."

_'Did he really just say, he'd look for me?'_

"Looking forward to it," I said.

I'm not going to lie, every time I come back to this bar now, I was going to look in under every empty beer bottle, every coaster and every passed out hick for him.

"Do you live in town?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually not too far from here."

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"That's all you've been doing," I laughed.

He grimaced:

"Sorry, I tend to get ahead of myself."

"It's okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why were you banging your head on the bar?" he said.

'_Fuck'_

"Because I was a total airhead and pretty much drooled all over you when you walked in the bar."

He chuckled lightly, scratching at his chin:

"I thought so. You knew who I was then?"

"Yes, I knew who you were before you introduced yourself."

"I kind of figured that as well," he chuckled. "Since you did half drool on me."

"I'm sorry," I told him looking away and sat down on a barstool, fixing my dress so I didn't show off all my lady bits.

"I have to say, I've never done this before," he told me. "I usually keep to the group of friends I already have."

"Oh?" I asked. "Then why do I get the special treatment?"

'_Way to go, Kate. Literally, the man of you dreams is in front of you. Obviously interested in you, and you can't come up with something more seductive than that! You don't deserve to be in this mans company. Mental note: Bang head off every stair in your apartment on the way down.'_

"You're… different," he whispered and reached out and started to play with my hair, his fingers slightly brushed my ear.

I shivered at his touch; electric shocks went through my entire body and seemed to all meet at my core. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations the littlest touch done to my body. I could only imagine what he'd do to my body if he touched me in a more satisfying manner.

I looked up and met his eyes; it felt like he was staring right through to my soul. I could see lust just visible in his eyes.

'_Holy shit!'_

I felt my body moving in slowly, even though my mind was yelling at me to stop.

'_What do you think you're doing!? You're just sitting yourself up for rejection!'_

My body ignored my brain, and kept moving in slowly. I seen his lips part slightly and felt his breath on my face. My body was tense; anticipating the moment his lips finally touched mine.

Someone cleared their throat from behind me. We both looked to see the man Jackson had came in with watching us. He walked up to Jackson, smiled at me apologetically, said something to Jackson that I couldn't hear over the music. Jackson turned back to me grimacing.

"I'm sorry, please, excuse me for a moment." he kissed my cheek and walked away with the man.

I put the palm of my hand against my cheek where he kissed me. I could still feel his perfect lips against my skin, warming my cheek. Fuck, I wanted this man, in a way that I'd never be able to have him. I needed to get my mind off of the wetness between my legs, which he managed to evoke in me, with the most innocent of touches.

I stood up, finishing my beer in one quick taste, and made my way over to Heather who was now dancing alone on the dance floor.

"Hey, girl," she said when she noticed me. "How'd it go with that guy?"

"It wasn't just any guy, Heath," I said. "It was fucking Jackson Rathbone."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand:

"No way!"

"Yes, way," I told her. "And I completely fucked it up, I almost fucking kissed him!"

I was pulling my hair, and Heather took my hands:

"Did he pull away? Did he tell you to back off? I know you Kate. You take everything the wrong way."

I thought for a moment.

"Well, he seemed like was going to kiss me back. Also… he was playing with my hair," I told her.

"Kate! He wants you! You're so oblivious to everything! I swear to god, if you didn't have me…." She was talking, but I didn't hear the rest.

_'I did think he was interested for a second. It seemed like he was interested. Holy, sweet jesus!' _it clicked.

Heather was shaking me; her hands were on my shoulders.

"Kate, you need to go fucking find him!"

I shook my head:

"He had to go, his friend came and got him," I told her. "He said he would be back though."

"Then dance with me, Kate," she said grinding against me. "It's not as fun, dancing alone."

I laughed at her and began dancing with her. Moving my body to _Fire Burning, _I let my hair fly out around me, and sang along to the music, I didn't feel as wound up now, that I was dancing Jackson's influence on me out of my system. A few more songs played, and we stayed there dancing, laughing and really enjoying ourselves.

I felt a hand on my waist, and I turned around to see Jackson standing there smiling at me.

"Care to dance with me?" he asked.

I felt braver now, knowing that he had been interested in me, and moved my hips against his.

"You don't even have to ask," I smiled seductively and worked my hips on his a little harder. "Were you watching me dance?"

He smiled and shamelessly said:

"I was."

I put my one hand in my hair, the other on his chest and swayed my hips down to the floor, dragging my hand down his chest and back up as I did. I moved my mouth to his ear and brushed my lips on his earlobe.

"Did you like what you seen?" I asked biting my lip, then turning around and rubbed me ass against him lightly.

He put both of his hands on my waist and pulled me to him. I gasped when I felt his arousal pressing against me.

"I think that answers your question," he breathed into my ear seriously, and took my earlobe between his teeth and bit down softly. I whimpered and he moved his hands up my body and back down a pass my hips, down to my ass and my thighs.

I turned around to face him and looked into his eyes. His eyes were dark and half lidded with lust now. I raised her hand up to his face, and he done the same. He took my face in his hands, and pressed his lips against mine.

So many thoughts and sensations ran through my mind and body at once. The way he tasted, the way he felt pressed against me. How much I was aching for him, how hard he was pressed against my stomach.

He kissed me slowly at first, taking his time. I couldn't take it, I needed more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew myself closer to him. He moaned against my lips, and I almost came undone then.

I pulled my self away from his lips, and kissed across his neck to his ear and whispered:

"Do you want to go to my place?"

He took me by my hand and started dragging me towards the door. I looked back and waved to Heather who had witnessed everything. She was grinning ear to ear, and gave me the thumbs up. I giggled.

He had me out by the door in no time, and he pressed me up against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist pressing my aching core into his arousal, causing a moan to escape my lips. He found my lips with his, and kissed me harder this time, then when he kissed me on the dance floor. I moved my tongue along his bottom lip, and he shuddered and opened his mouth for me, and our tongues met.

'_God, this man feels so damn good.'_

I moved my hips against his, and he moved his against mine. I was breathing heavily when I finally said:

"If we keep this up, we're not going to make it back to my apartment."

He put me back on the ground sighing frustratingly.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Just around the block," I told him taking his hand and leading the way.

The walk didn't take long, and we were fairly silent the whole way. Jackson kept kissing my neck the entire way.

I walked up to my door, feeling a bit nervous now. He moved his hands up my back and breathed on the nape of my neck, causing shivers to run down my spine. This man turned me on in a way that, I had never known that I could be.

I finally managed to open the door, and I walked in turning on the light. Jackson followed behind me. I closed the door behind him, and he already had his hands on my body, dominating my lips. I gave him what he wanted; I melted into him, and wrapped my legs around his waist again.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked.

"Down the hall, the second door on the right." I whispered against his lips.

He walked down the hall, kissing me, and sucking on my bottom lip.

He stopped kissing me long enough to open the door, and I fisted the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his head and discarded it to the floor. My breath caught when my eyes landed on his body, and he chuckled at my reaction. He walked across the room and laid me down on my bed. He kissed me fervently, and then slowly began to kiss down my chest, breasts, stomach and legs. He reached my feet and slowly removed my shoes and kissed the top of both of my feet. Then kissed up my legs, up to my thighs and slowly pulled my dress up as he kissed my inner thighs, causing whimpers to escape my throat.

He looked up at me and smiled devilishly. Then went back to pulling my dress up my body slowly and kissed every inch of skin that became visible. He kissed my hips bones, up my stomach, the swell of my breasts, my chest, and then pulled the dress completely off of me. He found my lips again, and kissed me chastely leaving me wanting more.

I began to protest:

"Jackson, I…" I whispered.

"Shhh, darling," he said. "Patience."

He sat me up and unclasped my bra within seconds and threw it to the floor. I felt his eyes and hands on my body, exploring. I watched him take me in.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

He kissed my breasts, and took my nipple into his mouth sucking, and biting it. I moaned out in pleasure. I couldn't take this, I needed him inside me now.

"Jackson…" I whimpered.

"Kate, shh," he said.

"But I…" I began.

"You'll have me, Kate," he told me. "Just wait."

He attacked my other nipple and gave it the same treatment he gave the other. I was losing my mind.

He moved down my body, and I was suddenly very aware of the aching between my legs, he pulled off my panties and then he breathed on me. I arched my back and he licked me once, from my entrance to my clit, teasingly. I groaned in frustration, and Jackson chuckled.

"You're so fucking wet, Kate," he told me.

I whined.

"How bad do you want me, Katie?" he asked roughly.

"I…I want you…so fucking bad!" I breathed.

That's all he needed, he removed his jeans and boxers in one swift movement and then he was positioned between my legs. He kissed me again, this time, almost animalistic, her pressed his arousal against my entrance and stopped. I moved my hips against his trying to move him inside of me. He was literally trying to make me go crazy!

"Jack…" I didn't get to finish, he entered me without warning, "Fuck!"

He was moving in and out of me, my world was spinning, and he felt amazing inside of me. He wasn't being slow and gentle with me, and I relished in the fact that he was fucking me hard. This was how I needed him; I wouldn't have been able to stand him going slow. Which seemed was more of his nature. My need for him was so bad, I began heaving my hips up to meet his movements, he was hitting the right spot over and over, and I dug my nails into his back.

Jackson moaned and slammed into me over and over, which made my need for him grow even more. I felt the first of my orgasm approaching.

"Oh, jesus! Don't… stop! I'm going to come," I said breathlessly holding onto him.

He kept thrusting inside of me, "Fuck!" he hissed, when he felt my walls squeeze tight around him, bringing on his own orgasm, the same time my orgasm hit. I moaned his name out loudly, digging my nails into his back even more while our bodies shook from our climaxes.

He fell on top of be breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Kate," he said. "You're amazing."

I giggled:

"You're not so bad yourself."

He rolled over beside me and took me in his arms, and I gladly done so. I laid my head on his chest and he caressed the bare skin on my back.

Neither of us moved for a long time, I felt the tire in my body, and my eye lids began to get heavy. Jackson's caresses slowly came to a stop, and his breathing changed. Signaling he had fallen asleep. I yawned, and closed my eyes letting sleep take me over, while I was in the arms of a magnificent man. My last thought was…

'_I wonder what the rising sun will bring…'_


End file.
